


Just Believe (Just Breathe)

by blanchtt



Series: 500X LEDA [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: It's funny how things work out. There is Sarah, never wanting to be tied down, with a child of her own. And herself, teaching other people's children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #287 - shattered sunbeams

 

 

 

 

Jennifer opens her arms, lead-heavy and a little sunburnt after an afternoon in the pool but happy, and watches as Kira shrieks in her mother's arms, laughing and flailing as Sarah swings her to gain momentum. 

 

It's funny how things work out. There is Sarah, never wanting to be tied down, with a child of her own. And herself, teaching other people's children. Luckily, she's got her niece and sisters, and a whole new branch on her family tree. 

 

Sarah counts to three and Kira goes flying, and Jennifer catches her, slows her cannonball into the pool into a slightly less explosive dive. Kira pops up out of the water, grinning, and Jennifer winks at her, grabs Kira and hikes her up onto her hip. Little hands clasp at her arm and at her shoulder, legs locked around her waist, and they watch, feigning innocence, as Helena sneaks up from behind and tackles Sarah just so (for a moment Jennifer's heart stops, but it's all fun and games since no one ends up cracking their skulls on the wet pavement), the two of them tumbling into the pool alongside them. 

 

Sarah breaks the water with an indignant splutter, vowing retribution once she's caught her breath, and Helena grins, all teeth, and chops through the water and away from Sarah.

 

"Hope you didn't have your phone in your pocket," Jennifer calls, and watches Sarah start to try to swim over to the shallow end of the pool. But she knows from experience how hard it is to swim in clothing, and Sarah doesn't make much headway. Besides, Helena is too fast, and now too slippery, for Sarah to catch her.  

 

"Again!" Kira asks, distracting her, and Jennifer can't say no to her little face. She avoids Sarah bobbing and struggling in the pool to take off water-logged boots and heads for the stairs at the shallow end, steps out of water, and motions to Sarah because it's a two-woman operation.

 

"You ready?" Jennifer calls, and the only response is a pair of boots tossed in her direction, one landing with a wet clatter on the pavement and the other hitting the pool's edge, bouncing back into the water and sinking down to the bottom. 

 

(What she's learned, too, is that none of the others are really all that sporty, but that's okay).

 

"Alright, go 'head now," Sarah says, grinning, ready to catch Kira, and the sight of Helena lounging near the pool with a plate of food, of Sarah dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and standing waist-deep in water that glints with splinters of light, and Kira wriggling in her arms, eager to jump, makes her realize just how crazy-wonderful her new family is. 

 

 

 


End file.
